


Daisy Chains

by peculiarmars



Series: When You Break [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Kid Draco, Kid Pansy, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: Narcissa is concerned about her son making friends, so decides to start with the daughter of one of her oldest friends.Alternatively, the one where Draco meets Pansy.





	Daisy Chains

  
Pansy fiddled with her hair, buzzing with excitement. Mummy had said to her that she had a new friend to introduce to her. It was Mrs Malfoy's son. Mrs Malfoy came over on most Sunday's and talked with Mummy. She hadn't heard a lot about her son, only that he was four years old, like her.

 

"Listen, Pansy dearest, you remember what I told you about Narcissa's boy?" Mummy said, cupping Pansy's face with her hands.

 

"Uh, no." Pansy couldn't remember ever being told anything about him. She liked it that way, it meant it would be a surprise.

 

"Draco is a very shy boy, Pansy. In fact, he's so shy that he doesn't talk-"

 

"-Ever?" Pansy interrupted. She couldn't imagine not talking. She did it all the time.

 

"Ever." Mummy confirmed, "So you'll have to be really nice, alright?"

 

"I'm always nice!" Pansy said indignantly. Mummy laughed, and kissed her forehead.

 

"Of course you are, sweetie." Mummy laughed again. She took Pansy's hand and led her over to the floo.

 

"Malfoy Manor!" She said as they disappeared into the emerald flames.

 

   

* * *

 

 

Narcissa embraced Mrs Parkinson, a smile on her lips.

 

"How nice to see you, Priscilla." She says. She turns to Pansy, who's standing slightly behind her mother, glancing around the room. "And nice to meet you too, Pansy." She extended her hand, and the small girl took it.

 

"Hello," Pansy smiles, eyes widening slightly as she spots something behind her. More specifically, someone.

 

"And this is Draco," Narcissa nudges her son forwards. Pansy held out her hand for him to take, and after a quick glance to  
Narcissa he took it hesitantly. Pansy beamed at him. Draco looked at the collar of her dress, just catching her smile.

 

"I was thinking that we should go out into the gardens, the day is too good to waste." Narcissa said, looking at her friend then back at the children. Mrs Parkinson caught on and nodded.

 

"I agree, the day is certainly beautiful."

 

   

* * *

 

 

They went to the garden full of narcissus, coincidently Draco's favourite. Draco clung to Narcissa's hand as they made their way down to the gardens, sparing glances at Pansy, who was openly staring at him.

 

Once in the gardens Narcissa untangled her fingers from Draco's, nudging him towards Pansy.

 

"Why don't you and Pansy go play in the flowers?" Draco blinked at her, and then looked back at Pansy. He then shook his head no, trying to grab her hand. Narcissa didn't let him. She knelt down in front to him.

 

"Remember what Daddy said? That he wanted you to make friends? He would be very proud of you if you did. Don't you want to make him proud?" She knew she was manipulating her son, but it was necessary. Draco needed to connect to people his own age. He _needed_ to learn how to socialise with people.

 

He glanced back at Pansy and then back at Narcissa, seemingly arguing with himself.

 

"I promise I'm not boring." Pansy said from behind them. Narcissa lightly pushed him towards her. Draco kept glancing at her as if he was going to go running back, but miraculously, he didn't. He and Pansy walked over to the flower beds together, and Narcissa could hear Pansy chatting about something.

 

"How is he?" Mrs Parkinson asked. Narcissa shrugged, snapping her fingers to summon a house elf and some tea.

 

"Much the same." She answered.

 

"He still hasn't spoken?"

 

"Not a word. The Healers don't think there is anything wrong with him physically. We're at loss for what to do." She sighed, taking a cup and saucer from the tray the house elf brought them. Mrs Parkinson nodded thoughtfully, stirring some milk into her tea. She looked across the garden at the children.

 

"They seem to be getting on fine." Narcissa followed her gaze, sitting up straighter when she saw Draco and Pansy - looking like they were _conversing_.

 

    

* * *

 

 

"So," Pansy said. "what do you like to do?"

 

Draco shrugged, looking back to his mother. His small fingers were rubbing against the material of his grey shorts.

 

"My mummy said you didn't talk." Pansy reached down and plucked a daisy from the grass. "But that's okay, because I can talk for both of us." She plucked another daisy and started to entwine them together.

 

Pansy sat with her legs crossed on the grass, patting the patch next to her. Draco sat down, watching her hands as she knotted the daisy's together. He reached across the grass and plucked another one, handing it to her when she was finished with the first two.

 

"Thanks!" Pansy smiled. "You wanna learn how to make them?" It  took Draco a second or two to realise he had been asked a question, and then he nodded. Pansy plucked another daisy and handed it to him.

 

"Well, you knot this other one with this one-" Pansy guided his fingers through the knot, plucking another one and repeating the process. Draco watched her carefully, mimicking her movements.

 

Pansy chatted away with Draco, while he nodded or shook his head when he thought appropriate. He decided that he quite liked Pansy, even if she was loud. It wasn't the kind of loud that made him hurt and want to cover his ears. It was a loud that was nice.

 

He decided he could tolerate it for a long time.

  

* * *

 

 

"Did you and Pansy have fun?" Narcissa asked happily that evening over dinner. Lucius was running late at the Ministry and had yet to arrive, so it was just her and Draco.

 

Draco nodded enthusiastically. He put his fork down and reached into his pocket, pulling something long and thin out of it. He handed it to Narcissa and smiled toothily.

 

Narcissa ran her fingers over the daisies and smiled back at her son, who was flapping his hands in excitement.

 

"Thank you, Draco." Just then they heard the roar of the floo and Lucius stepped into the dining room. Draco waved his hands at him and Lucius chuckled, picking him up and spinning him around while Draco grinned. He settled Draco on his hip and greeted Narcissa with a peck on her cheek.

 

"And how are you two?" He smiled with a tenderness that anyone outside the Manor did not think he could posses. But here, in the privacy of the Manor, he was the kindest man Narcissa had ever met.

 

She smiled up at her husband. "We have lots to tell you, don't we, Draco?"

   

* * *

 

 

Later, curled up in each others arms under the covers, Narcissa speaks.

 

"I think we need to talk about Draco."

 

Lucius looked at her with concern and confusion. "I believed you said he made a friend today? Why the serious tone?" Narcissa pushes her hair from her eyes.

 

"I mean, the way he speaks. Or doesn't. We need to talk about this because I don't think this is just going to vanish and he is just going to start speaking full sentences. We need to talk because he might never speak, and we need a way for him to relate to others. I don't want our son to grow up isolated, Lucius."

 

Lucius pulled her closer, running his hands through her hair.

 

"He won't. Even if he never talks, he won't grow up isolated and alone. I believe there is something called 'sign language', where you speak with gestures rather than words. It's worth reading up on."

 

"Do you think we should arrange to see the Healer again?"

 

"That would be a good idea. I'll arrange it in the morning."

 

"Already done it." Narcissa smirked. Lucius looked at her with utter devotion.

 

"What would I do without you?"

 

Narcissa patted his chest, snuggling into the crook of his arm.

 

"Absolutely nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated this series in literally forever, but I'm afraid that this just a quick one shot and I'm not actually going to update with another part of the plot for awhile, until I've finished my other fics. But when I do finish those this series is going to be my top priority.


End file.
